Witness Revamped
by Starykid
Summary: This story is a revamp of my first Witness Story. It isn’t as bad as the first one & has less graphic contents in it. The ages that the character gives birth are 12 & 14. I’ve done my research this time. It is also based after SUMMER IN GLENOAK. R&R pls.
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**This story is a revamp of my first Witness Story. It isn't as bad as the first one & has less graphic contents in it. The ages that the character gives birth are 12 & 14. I've done my research this time.**


	2. Flashback

_People speaking are in italics._

**Flashback:**

"_Sarah, RUN!" _my mother yelled at me.

I stood rooted to the floor of our home. Horror filled me as I watched my mother, father, 8-year-old brother Samual, my twin 2-year-old siblings Brian & Naomi, pushed into the room. Our secretary & gardener were already dismembered on the ground. I knew what was going to happen; Frank Santos was going to kill us, all of us.

To my horror, Mr. Santos grabbed an axe & my mother, father, sister & brothers' had no arms, legs or heads. He turned towards me, but my Uncle Adam came in at that moment & Mr. Santos tore the axe across his chest. Adam fell against the wall & I knew no more.

I woke up, gagged with my arms & legs bound tight, in the trunk of a car. I moaned, trying to get away. Nothing happened & I passed out again.


	3. Present

**Present:**

I stood at my locker while kids milled around me, trying to get to their classes on time. I hated school. I was officially labeled the "freak" of the whole school. Nobody tried to get to know me, though I tried to get to know them.

The first time I met the Camden's is when Ruthie Camden decided to make me her "church project." It was more like "charity project." She didn't know anything about me, but still tired to help. She invited me & my dad over for dinner & my dad accepted. That's where my problems all started because my father met Mrs. Paris Petrowski—Peter's mom.

"_Ring!!! Ring!!!"_ Damn! I was late for class again. I slipped into my seat just as the teacher turned around.

"_Ms. Santos, you're late again. Any reason why this time?"_

"_Nnnno sir,"_ I said.

"_I'm sorry Ms. Santos but you know that I don't except lateness in my class. I'm afraid I'm going to have to call your father & tell him that you chose to be late yet again to my class,"_ he said.

"_Yes sir,"_ I said. More like moaned. My father hated when he got phone calls from school. Every time he got off the phone with a teacher, he'd turn around very slowly, his face would be purple & he'd pace for a couple minutes. Then he'd go into his room & get his belt. I would get whipped with the belt buckle so hard; he would leave me lying on my bedroom floor in a puddle of my own blood. And thanks to him, I have two kids, both girls named Billy & Dakota, both in Protective Custody in Philadelphia, Penn, where they would be safe.

Mr. Gibbons was my fourth period teacher--he taught math. The rest of the day went on without incident except for a couple people teasing me now & then. I had been through worse things than some silly teasing. When I got home, my father wasn't home but he had left a message on the answering machine. Mr. Gibbons had also left a message. My father didn't have a cell phone & he was always traveling—something to do with his line of work. I erased the message from Mr. Gibbons & played the message from my father.

"_I won't be home for another couple days, but I expect the house to be clean to the best of your ability when I come home. I'm in Philadelphia right now trying to figure out why I'm getting calls from a Protective Custody lady. If this has anything to do with the two pregnancies earlier, I'll deal with you later. Goodbye for now, dad."_

I left the message on the machine and picked up the phone to call Lou.


	4. Philadelphia

**Philadelphia:**

Dr. Lou Delgado was with a patient when Frank Santos barged into her office, dragging two scared little girls. The moment Dr. Andy Campbell saw Frank, she called security & the called the police. The police arrived on the scene & apprehend him. Billy & Dakota were hugging Lana, Andy, & Lou like they were about to die.

"_Ring!Ring!"_ Lou's phone rang.

"_Hello, Dr. Lou Delgado speaking. How may I help you?"_ Lou asked.

"_Lou, it's me Kaili. Please tell me Billy & Dakota are safe. Please tell me my father didn't find out about them! I know Mrs. Petrowski is with him because they are going out, but please tell me he hasn't come to see you," _I whimpered.

"_Kaili, honey, just take a few breaths. Take it easy. Don't get too frustrated. Frank knows about Billy & Dakota are alive. But there in our hands now & Frank's been arrested along with his girlfriend. The police are trying to get a hold of Mrs. Petrowski's son. Do you know where he is?"_

"_Yes, Lou I know where he is. I'll go get him & call you from the other house."_ I said as I hung up the phone.


	5. Camden Household

**Camden Household:**

I ran all the way to the Camden's house & banged on their front door. Simon answered the door & hollered for Ruthie. Ruthie was on the phone when she arrived at the door.

"_Kaili, hey. What are you doing here? I thought you were out of town with your father,"_ she answered.

I didn't answer her but grabbed the phone & told the person on the other end of the phone that Ruthie would call them back. I pressed the "off" button on the phone & ran into the kitchen. Peter was sitting on a barstool having a snack with the twins.

"_Hey Peter,"_ I said,_ "we need to talk."_

"_Okay about what?"_ he asked.

"_Your mom & my dad were arrested in a Philadelphia hospital by security & the cops that were called on them. My dad was taken to jail as I ran over here."_

Peter & everyone in the room looked at me.

"_How do you know my mom & your dad were arrested?"_

"_I'm going to make a long distant phone call then put it on speaker phone for everyone to hear,"_ I said dialing Lou's phone number again. When I heard a '_hello, Dr. Delgado speaking,_' I put the phone on speakerphone.

"_Lou, it's me again. Put Mrs. Petrowski on. Peter wants to talk to her. But I also have a few things I want to talk to her about."_

"_Kaili, there...ah…was…something happened. While you ran over to the other house, your father got a hold of an officer's gun, turned around and fired. Billy was taken to surgery a couple minutes ago. Dr. Campbell is head of the surgery. I'm sorry."_

My face had drained of blood._ Lou, where did the bullet hit? Please tell me Billy's going to be okay."_


	6. Talking

_**This chapter will have ghosts speaking in it. It will be bold.**_

**Talking:**

"_The bullet hit her in the chest. Andy's doing everything she can to save her. Billy's in the best hands possible. Dr. Jackson will pay for yours & Peter's plane tickets to come up her. I'll put Paris on now,"_ Lou said as she got off & Paris got on.

"_Peter, are you there?"_

""_Yeah mom I'm here. How'd you guys get arrested?"_

"_Frank walked into a daycare & brought out two frightened little girls. He put them in the back seat & headed for a hospital. When he walked through the doors, Frank was dragging the girls. He barged into an office, yelling at a doctor. Another doctor saw Frank and called 9-1-1. Then I remember security slapping handcuffs on me & police arresting Frank, well trying to at least. Kaili, I know you're there. You better speak up & tell me why Frank is being arrested. He told me the little girls were his daughters. Was he telling the truth?"_ Paris asked.

"_He raped me when I was 12 & 14 and Billy & Dakota were the out come. But that's only one reason why he's in jail."_

"_What are the other reasons?"_

"_He kidnapped me when I was 4-years-old, put a sledgehammer through my head when I was 10-years-old, he won't let me eat so I haven't eaten anything for almost 10 years now. He's wanted for capital murder in Ireland, Pennsylvania, & New York, he abuses me physically & sexually & because of him I now need a Heart-Lung-Liver transplant. I vowed that if he ever found out about Billy & Dakota I would die before he ever got a hold of them. A couple times I almost succeeded in killing myself but Frank always found in time & took me to the hospital. Funny thing is I only did it to get away from him. But I had an advantage over him," _I stopped. I couldn't go on any further.

"_Ask Dr. Jackson when our flights leave then call the Camden's back & I'm sure I'll get the message. I've got to pack because I'm not coming back." _I hung up the phone, turned around & left. The Camden's, Kinkirk's, & peter stared after me.

I went home and grabbed boxes & duffel bags. I packed all my clothes in one duffel bag, and then opened the trunk. I grabbed tapes by the handful & put them in the other duffel bags. I didn't need the boxes. I wen to the phone, dialed Detective Michael's number & told him that he was now able to dig up our back yard. If any bodies were found Frank did it. I hung up.

I heard a knock on the door. It was Simon, Peter, Ruthie, & the rest of the Camden's. The Kinkirk's were also there. They each had a duffel bag full of clothes.

"_The plane leaves in two hours. We should get to the airport & get our stuff checked,"_ Eric said.

I nodded, turned around & grabbed my four bags. I headed outside but then heard my name being called. I turned around. The Camden's were already at the van & car with Peter. They were waiting for me when they saw the ghosts.

"**_You were always safe in this house Kaili. We will present ourselves to the coroner when the time comes. The first time we came to you, you said that there were others, probably in your old homes in New York, Philadelphia. You were always safe there as well. All of our spirits will stay with you. Go back to Ireland. Keep the Museum going. You have the money, go to college. Use that money. Oh & your mother, father, older brother & twin brother & sister say hi. They wish they could be there when you are reunited with your Uncle. We have to go now Kaili, but keep us in your heart forever. Tell our families that we love them,"_** the ghosts took flight & we headed for the Airport.


End file.
